


The Broken Road

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Give me my wedding, M/M, Married boys equals happy boys, The trailer gave me lots of feelings, This is me working them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: The season 6 trailer has RUINED ME today.  I have lots of feelings about it all and then Bless the Broken Road came on while I was in the car and I had to write something so maybe I can start to function again.  Honestly, I lost 45 minutes this afternoon just watching the same 30 seconds over and over and over again.David and Patrick at the wedding.  That’s it.  That’s the story.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	The Broken Road

_ Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_ And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_ This much I know it's true _

_ That God blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

  * __The Rascal Flatts__

* * *

Stevie rolled her eyes as she threw open the door. 

“NOW YOU’RE LEAVING” David screamed after her. She flipped him off, not turning back to look at him. She walked down the short hall, banging on the door at the end of it. 

Ted opened it up, chuckling and motioned for her to come in. 

“Well, I hope you all are having fun” she said dryly, staring at Patrick, Clint, Johnny and Ted all sharing a beer. 

“You need to go down there” she said to Patrick. “He’s being a David and I’ve had my fill. I’m tagging you in.”

“This was his idea! I wasn’t the one who suggested not seeing each other today. He will freak out more if…”

Stevie waved him off. “I’ve got this. Can you just come on before he starts clawing at the walls?”

Patrick downed his beer, dropping the empty bottle on the table, following Stevie back toward David’s room. She pushed up into the corner. “Stay here” she said.

She walked back into the room, David glaring at her. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand. “Not. Another. Word” she said, dragging him over to the open door, depositing him behind it. “Don’t move”. He stood there as she disappeared around the door. 

“Stevie?” He said quietly. But his response was a hand appearing around the door. Most decidedly not Stevie’s hand. He would recognize it anywhere. He quickly laced his fingers through Patrick’s, squeezing tightly. 

“You ok?” He heard Patrick ask from the other side of the door. David chewed on his lip. “Well, if we’re being honest…” Patrick laughed. “What’s going on?”

“Are you sure about this? I mean, I’m a lot. Like a lot. The sweaters alone… and like what are we going to do? I can’t keep my stuff at the motel forever and I know I said we should just wait to move me in till after the wedding but now that feels like a mistake because what if I get there and you are all ‘what the fuck did I just do’ but…”

“David, breathe.” Patrick wanted to kiss the worry right off his face, but he was respecting David’s vision for today. “Breathe” he said again. He could feel some of the tension leave David’s hand, so he hoped this was working. 

“But my sweaters…”

Patrick groaned, reaching into his jacket pocket. “David, you are the worst about surprises.” He reached around the door, showing David the paper he had been holding on to. 

“I was going to give you this at the reception” he said as he felt David take it out of his hand. Refusing to let go of Patrick’s hand, David shook the paper open, quickly scanning it. 

“Wait. What? When did you…”

“Yesterday. It wasn’t hard to do. Ray went and scouted some places and with everything you had going yesterday, I was able to sneak away and look at this place. As soon as I saw it, I told Ray to get it for us. There are two bedrooms, both with large closets. And the bathroom has a double vanity.”

“Damn, Patrick. You know I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“And when I say large, I mean walk-in closet in the master bedroom.”

“Marry me.”

“Gladly. How about in 10 minutes?”

He leaned down to kiss David’s hand, pressing a kiss to the ring finger that was conspicuously missing a gold ring that was currently in his pocket. 

“I love you, David.”

“You still sure about this?”

“Still the easiest decision of my life.”

Patrick looked over his shoulder to see everyone starting to line up. “You ready to get married, Mr. Rose?”

“You bet your sweet ass, Mr. Brewer.” Patrick slowly let go of David’s hand. “I’ll see you in there.”

* * *

David stuttered for a second when he saw Patrick waiting for him at the end of the aisle. In his tux. The one part of this whole day David had no say in. Patrick and Stevie and Alexis and even his mother had all banded together to make sure Patrick’s look was all his own. And fuck all, did he nail it. 

_ “But what if…” _

_ “TRUST US!” His mother and Alexis yelled at him at the same time, while Patrick smirked next to him.  _

He owed them an apology. The suit fits perfectly, the black skinny tie perfection. His hair was styled and David was in awe that this beautiful, seemingly sane man wanted to marry him. 

Patrick grabbed his hands as David moved in front of him. 

“Nice suit” David whispered. 

“Thanks” Patrick said smiling. “Men’s Warehouse really came through.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

Patrick pulled the car into the lot, the same spot he had pulled into three years ago, the night of David’s birthday. It was dark, most of the lights in the rooms were out, but the Rosebud Motel lights were casting a glow over the lot.

“I have all my stuff. What are we doing here?”

Patrick winked at his new husband, getting out of the car, jogging around and opening David’s door. He held out his hand, pulling David out of the car. He wrapped an arm around David’s waist, pulling him into his side. 

“I just wanted a moment here, with you. This is where it started. Literally in this parking spot.”

“You are such a sentimental little shit.”

“You love that about me.” David nodded, draping his arm over Patrick’s shoulders. They both just stared at the building for a moment.

“Are you going to miss it?” Patrick asked.

David shrugged. “Yes and no. I mean, I got my family back in this building. But I get my future with you, outside of this building. So both I guess.”

“That’s the answer I was looking for” Patrick said, pulling David around, sliding his hands up David’s back to pull him in for a kiss. David melted into it. Kissing Patrick never got old and he hoped it never would. When the need to breathe outweighed wanting to kiss, Patrick pulled back, resting his forehead against David’s. 

“You ready?”

“Absolutely. Let’s go.”


End file.
